the_ultimate_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200214-history
Pz. Kpfw. I Ausf. C
The Pz. Kpfw. I Ausf. C is a Tier III German Light Tank. The intial order of this tank was placed in 1939. It was originally conceived as a high-speed reconaissance tank for airbourne units. Mass production began at the beginning of 1942. In early 1943 two vehicles were deployed with the 1st Tank Division. Another 38 vehicles were deplyed in the 58th Reserve Tank Corps in the summer of 1944. The Pz. Kpfw. I Ausf. C became a very popular tank quickly after its release in-game, with good reason. It is extremely fast (with the highest top speed in the game) and highly maneuverable, rivaling even the Soviet MT-25. It sports sloped 30 mm on its front and it is relatively well armored for its tier. Lower tier tanks with machine guns with have difficulty penetrating it, and an even harder time hitting it at all while it is on the move. Its top gun the 7.92 mm Mauser, it is a rapid firing machine gun that holds 5, 8 round bursts in it's drum, meaning it fires 40 rapid shots before reloading with a damage potential of 350 on average. Despite its relatively low penetration, the Mauser machine gun can easily take out tier II and III tanks within seconds with shots to spare. It also has great elevation angles which assist in making use of cover and firing on the move. The formidable damage potential and high maneuverablility make this tank on of the best flankers and run-and-gun tanks in the game. The Pz. Kpfw. I Ausf. C leads to the Pz. Kpfw. II Luchs. Basic Statistics Crew Configuration: Commander (Gunner, Radio Operator, Loader), Driver Personal Review I love this tank, and personally I kept mine and it's still in my garage today. Its maneuverability is rediculous at low tier, especially when you consider that a majority of the enemies your facing are using 50% crews and have horrible accuracy. This tank is best played as an agressive flanker I have found. The high damage potential with the Mauser machine gun, really makes this tank. You generally won't have problems with tanks your firing at, besides high tier heavies you will face from time to time, but in those sorts of game, your better to take on more of a scouting role anyway. The armor is ok, don't rely on it to bounce anything but lower tier auto-cannons though. All in all I really loved this little tank and would recommend people keep it as a fun tank or pub-stomping tank for platoons. Pros and Cons Pros *Highest top speed in the game *Absurd fire rate *When using the Mauser machine gun, the potential damage in the gun is awesome *Highly maneuverable *Ability to pivot in place *Small silohuette *Decent view range *Cheap Ammo *Very good radio range Cons *Acceleration is a bit lacking *Poor gun penetration *Prone to drifting on hard resistance *Driver is easily knocked out *Expensive gold ammo *Barriers and trees drastically slow the vehicle *Low crew configuration *Useless armor in tier IV+ game *Turret traverse is slow for how fast it is Category:German Light Tanks Category:Light Tanks